Jimmy/Supports
Jimmy and Ewisko C Support *'Ewisko': Sorry if I’m being a bother, but I have a question about these shepherds that I hear people talking about. *'Jimmy': They are speaking about THE Shepherds, not just some generic shepherds. *'Ewisko': What makes ‘em so important? *'Jimmy': The fact that we are them, maybe? *'Ewisko': But we aren’t shepherding anything. *'Jimmy': It’s a bit more complicated than the typical use of the word, I guess, but we are actually shepherding the people. Protecting them. Leading them to safety. *'Ewisko': Like we did for my village…and DJ’s momma. *'Jimmy': Yeah, like that. *'Ewisko': So we’re like big-time protectors or something. I like that. *'Jimmy': It’s a big role to fill, but when we’re led by noble leaders such as the prince of Waydrn, it’s made a lot easier. *'Ewisko': You know what I still can’t believe? *'Jimmy': What’s that? *'Ewisko': That someone as important as a prince would even look at a guy like me. *'Jimmy': I think we all feel that way sometimes, kid. Jimmy and Florence C Support *'Florence': Ugh, this is so stupid! *'Jimmy': What seems to be the problem? *'Florence': I just don’t know what that boneheaded brother of mine is thinking, always bringing attractive guys around here! Like, seriously? If they’re going to be cute, at least make them interested in me! *'Jimmy': I believe his reasons for bringing in new recruits have less to do with your tastes in men and more to do with strengthening our forces. *'Florence': I know my brother. It’s a mix of both. *'Jimmy': If that’s what you want to believe, go for it. *'Florence': What I WANT to believe? He and I have had many discussions about how if he’s in charge of finding forces, he’s going to bring the most attractive ones with him. *'Jimmy': With this complaining you’re doing, it seems he hasn’t done that job very well then. *'Florence': He’s done it well enough, thank you very much. I just want him to do it better. *'Jimmy': Then tell him that, not me. *'Florence': …But you’re the one who ASKED what was wrong! B Support *'Jimmy': Have you come by again to gripe about recruits and their physical attractiveness? *'Florence': No! …Maybe. *'Jimmy': Like I said before, I’m not the one to take that problem up with. *'Florence': I’m not here to ask you to do something about the problem! I’m here to ask you your opinion on the matter! *'Jimmy': You want me to judge how attractive the recruits are? *'Florence': Yes! And since I’m Waydrn royalty, you have to do it. *'Jimmy': Doesn’t the fact that I’m not interested in what they look like matter? *'Florence': Not really. *'Jimmy': Okay, as you wish. … *'Florence': You just spent that entire time telling me about everyone’s fighting ability! I wanted looks, not skills! *'Jimmy': As a knight sworn to protect the royal family as well as the people of Waydrn, I really have no care at all about how attractive these people are. I just need them to be able to fight alongside me. It’s the same thing that Knifez would say. *'Florence': You two take this Shepherds thing way too seriously. So what if a guy can’t fight, but he looks great being a moving target? Sign me up for being his buddy. *'Jimmy': If you’re wanting a guy who can’t fight, go look through the villages yourself. I’m sure someone will come to you under the impression that you’ll make them part of the royal family for their services. *'Florence': I didn’t say I wanted a guy who can’t fight! I just said I wanted a good-looking guy! A Support *'Florence': I think I’ve realized that maybe, just maybe, there are better priorities in life than wanting a cute Shepherd to climb into bed with me. *'Jimmy': Or a cute member of another royal family? *'Florence': Hey, some places have super hot royalty, so that’s still on the table. *'Jimmy': It was worth a shot. *'Florence': …Wait, how did you know about…? *'Jimmy': How long have we been Shepherds together? A man learns one’s habits after so long. *'Florence': I’ll give you credit there. Didn’t think you’d be the kind of guy to remember that sort of thing. *'Jimmy': To be fair, it’s not so much that I wanted to remember it as it was that you talk about it so much that it’s stuck in my head. *'Florence': I don’t talk about it that much. *'Jimmy': I’m fairly certain there’s less people living in Waydrn right now than the amount of times you’ve suggested bringing someone into your bed, royal or warrior. *'Florence': I don’t talk about it thaaaaat much. Don’t make me sound thirsty. *'Jimmy': The day you actually stop lusting after new recruits and other attractive men, maybe then I’ll see that you aren’t that starved for attention after all. *'Florence': Starved for attention? I’m royalty. *sigh* *'Jimmy': Was that sigh to be dramatic? *'Florence': No, it was to make you ask what’s upsetting me. *'Jimmy': Seeing as you were just talking about realizing that life is more than having a bed partner, I’d assume that the gravity of reality has gotten to you. *'Florence': Wrong! The problem is that there still aren’t any willing new recruits. In fact, I’d go as far to say that Knifez is purposely picking guys to join our cause that would never be interested in me! *'Jimmy': Maybe he’s trying to make a point with that. *'Florence': A point with…hey wait! We were talking!! S Support *'Florence': I can’t believe you were right. *'Jimmy': About what? There are a lot of things I’ve said lately that I could be right about. Is it the proper technique to sharpen blades? *'Florence': Er, no. *'Jimmy': The need to stop rushing into every village and risk the lives of our royal members? *'Florence': Nope. *'Jimmy': Oh, you’re here because you spoke to Knifez. *'Florence': He’s been trying to find recruits who wouldn’t want to get with his sister! That’s low, even for him. *'Jimmy': It’s also logical, because we are here to fight, not to be part of your harem. He’s said that many times before. It’s basically part of the welcoming speech at this point. *'Florence': Doesn’t mean he can’t try to get people who would humor me and my “romantic” advances. Can’t anyone tell that I’m joking with my ass-grabbing and blatant flirting? *'Jimmy': Honestly? Not really. You’re insistent. *'Florence': How would you know? You’ve been around since the beginning. I don’t flirt with you. *'Jimmy': I know BECAUSE I’ve been around since the beginning. *'Florence': What? *'Jimmy': I’ve watched you try and bed every guy who’s come into our ranks since we started being the Shepherds, every guy except the ones who’ve been here since the beginning, anyway. *'Florence': …Are you bothered by that? *'Jimmy': I wasn’t, no, because it was nice seeing other guys subjected to your flirting and not have to worry about me being in their shoes. *'Florence': Ooo-kay, so what’s the issue here? *'Jimmy': Who said there was an issue? *'Florence': No one did, but you’re being pretty weird here. *'Jimmy': Since when did you care about how I’m being? *'Florence': Since I started coming to you for my problems, duh. *'Jimmy': You’re only here because you don’t flirt with me, and your choices on that front are pretty limited. I’m not sure why you chose me over some of the others, though. *'Florence': Well, honestly, you’re not going to jump to rash decisions when I tell you these problems. Last time I talked to someone else, he threatened to kill whoever was letting me down. *'Jimmy': So you came to me and made me realize that I, uh, envy those guys who get your attention when you don’t have problems. *'Florence': You want me to flirt with you? *'Jimmy': Not like you flirt with them, but…just think about it. We’ve known each other a long time, fighting this good fight side-by-side. Wouldn’t it be nice to be something more than just allies? *'Florence': Being a part of my harem is being more than just allies. *wink* *'Jimmy': Harem implies there’s going to be more than just me. I don’t think I want that. I just want it to be me and you. *'Florence': Is that really a ring? But Jimmy, we’ve never even gone out on a romantic night away from everyone. *'Jimmy': Don’t think of it as a proposal. Maybe more like a promise that you’ll give me a shot? *'Florence': As long as I still get to check out all the new recruits, I don’t see why not. *'Jimmy': Just no more wanting to get with them, got it? *'Florence': Loud and clear. Jimmy and Josh C Support *'Jimmy': Just the mage I assumed I would find here. *'Josh': Pardon? *'Jimmy': Reading as usual. I like it. *'Josh': You do not usually approach me, so I find this odd. Why are you here? *'Jimmy': Only wanted to talk to one of the more loyal Shepherds, that’s all. *'Josh': More loyal? Oh, you kid. *'Jimmy': Someone with as much brains as you could easily leave for somewhere with more room for you to grow your mind. Yet you stay here. *'Josh': Because Waydrn is my home and I find what Knifez has given to us is adequate for my education, my well-being, and my life. *'Jimmy': You show your appreciation for that well. *'Josh': Indeed I do. Who else would pour over the books snuck in from the royal library? *'Jimmy': …Did you just say, snuck in? *'Josh': That I did. Knifez allowed it. He told me, I could read whatever I wanted, as long as it was not a family heirloom. *'Jimmy': I see. You, er, keep reading. I’m going to speak to Knifez about this. *'Josh': You will find everything is in accordance with what he told me I could do! Jimmy and Taylor C Support *'Taylor': Wow, Jimmy, you're so good at horseback riding. How long have you been doing this? *'Jimmy': Huh? Oh, a...while. I honestly don't remember. *'Taylor': Oh, so it's like with me then! I've been riding, er, trying to for as long as I can remember. So how did you get so good while I got so bad? *'Jimmy': I dunno. *'Taylor': Well, would it be too much if I asked for lessons? *'Jimmy': Not at all. I think I can find the time to teach you a few things. *'Taylor': I know I probably won't get any better, but it's worth a shot, right? *'Jimmy': Don't think like that. It's never too late to get good at something! Just because you're not good yet doesn't mean it's too late. *'Taylor': You mean it? *'Jimmy': Absolutely. Let's get started right away. B Support *'Jimmy': Another good training session. *'Taylor': Good? I fell off the horse five times! *'Jimmy': Yes, but last training session, you fell off the horse ten times. *'Taylor': So? *'Jimmy': So this means you're getting better. *'Taylor': No...of course I'm not. That's silly. *'Jimmy': Well, if we keep cutting the amount of times you fall by half, then in no time at all, you'll be riding like a champ. *'Taylor': Do...do you really think so? *'Jimmy': Absolutely. You'll get it down under my supervision. Of that, I'm sure. *'Taylor': Wow, thanks. I don't think anyone who's ever tried to teach me has had that much patience with me before. Most of them watch me fall off about fifteen times before they quit. *'Jimmy': I'm a surprisingly patient person. *'Taylor': I can tell...So when are we gonna try again next? *'Jimmy': This time next week? *'Taylor': Sounds like a plan! I can't wait. Finally a glimmer of hope! *'Jimmy': This is going to take a lot longer than she thinks...Good thing we have time. A Support *'Taylor': Jimmy, look! Look! *'Jimmy': Whoa! You're doing it! *'Taylor': I'm riding, I've been riding for a good ten minutes and I haven't fallen off yet! This is awesome! *'Jimmy': You're doing great! Keep going! *'Taylor': Wow! *'Jimmy': Taylor, I'm so proud of you! *'Taylor': I guess all it took was some positive reinforcement. *'Jimmy': It might have been more than that, because I'm sure you've gotten positive reinforcement before. *'Taylor': Eh, not really... *'Jimmy': But I thought your parents tried to teach you to ride? *'Taylor': They did. They didn't try very hard is the thing. *'Jimmy': What, really? *'Taylor': They just got me Applejack to shut me up, mostly. They didn't have the patience or the know-how to teach me, so it resulted in a lot of telling me to shut up and try harder. *'Jimmy': That's not good at all. *'Taylor': Finally, they hired a cheap teacher, but she didn't like teaching me, so that didn't last very long. *'Jimmy': I'm so sorry to hear that. *'Taylor': It's alright... Thanks so much for teaching me, though! *'Jimmy': Hey, it's no problem at all. I taught you to do something you love, and knowing I did that well pleases me enough. *'Taylor': This is so great. I'm gonna go get promoted as soon as possible to a horse-back unit! *'Jimmy': Best of luck! *'Taylor': Thanks! Jimmy and Janice C Support *'Jimmy': I see her wyvern, but not her…Janice, you around? *'Janice': *sigh* Yes, I’m around. What do you want? *'Jimmy': Nothing really. Just wanted to say hey. *'Janice': You’re not going to badger me about why I’m how I am? *'Jimmy': Wasn’t planning on it. *'Janice': Not going to endlessly question me about not liking you? *'Jimmy': I’m curious, sure, but I’m not going to bother you about that. *'Janice': Huh. Maybe you aren’t so bad after all. *'Jimmy': Hey, don’t try to disappear like that. *'Janice': But I thought you just wanted to say hey? *'Jimmy': I did. And then you actually talked. *'Janice': Er, that’s the polite thing to do? *'Jimmy': Well I appreciated it. *'Janice': ….. *'Jimmy': ….. *'Janice': …Uh, is there more to this than that? *'Jimmy': Not really. *'Janice': I’m just going to go then. There’s better places for me to be than here. *'Jimmy': Okay, sounds good. See you around. *'Janice': Right. Around. B Support *'Janice': Oh look, it's my father. Prepare for another rousing conversation. *'Jimmy': I see you're not hiding today. *'Janice': I don't hide all the time. *'Jimmy': Well you aren't the easiest to find. *'Janice': Maybe that's done on purpose? Just an idea. *'Jimmy': I don't like it. Don't hide so much. *'Janice': There's a reason I hide, and we both know what it is. *'Jimmy': We do? *'Janice': …… *'Jimmy': …… *'Janice': …Yes. We do. *'Jimmy': Oh. I don't think you've told me it, actually. *'Janice': And with good reason. Because if I tell you WHY I hate being around you, you'll try to change what it is, and it'll just make me angry. *'Jimmy': I don't want that. *'Janice': Thanks, because neither do I. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to being somewhere solitary. And if that means I'm up above camp on my wyvern, that's just how it's going to be. Goodbye, father. *'Jimmy': Bye, I guess. See you around. *'Janice': No, not around. Don't come looking for me again. Category:Supports